totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Początki bywają skromne, czasami...
600px|center Przygotowania do sezonu odbywają się zawsze inaczej. Tym razem na własnej skórze doświadcza to... znowu inny prowadzący. Jak widać, prace nad programem wciąż trwają. Panorama sztucznej wyspy Pahkitew musi przejść metamorfozę. Ta metamorfoza polega na uleganiu zmianę... w wyspę Wawanakwa? Obok na leżaku nowy prowadzący w czarnych okularach, który opala się w blasku prawdziwego słońca (chyba jedyna prawdziwa rzecz w tym miejscu). Mówiąc o nowym prowadzącym, jest to Jones. Jones: Witajcie, kochani telewidzowie! Właśnie zostałem nowym prowadzącym tego programu! Zrzuca okulary na trawę i wstaje z leżaka. Jones: Jak właśnie widzicie, trwają przygotowania do nowego sezonu. Gdzieś obok staje Warwick. Jones: A ty co w złym humorze? :D Warwick: A to ci nie jest potrzebne chyba do szczęścia... Ziewa. Warwick: Nie spodziewałem się, że ojczym da mi tę wyspę. Jones: Cholerka. Zaraz, to ty nią władasz?! Warwick: Jeszcze ci nie powiedzieli? Przykre. Wzrusza ramionami i podnosi okulary. Niestety, pękły na pół. Warwick: Chyba musisz sobie kupić nowe. Jones: Nie trzeba. Mam u siebie ich sporo. Retrospekcja. Pudełko z okularami Jonesa dryfuje po rzece. Jones: A w każdym razie, to przecież mechaniczna wyspa. Mów, od kogo ją... Warwick zniknął, a właściwie nie zniknął. Rozmawiał z jednym zarządcą pracy. Warwick: Jak długo potrwają te przemeblowanki? Zarządca pracy: Aż nie skończymy. Warwick: Ja nie mogę, to kończcie, kończcie. Nie mam czasu na takie zbędne odpowiedzi. To ma się skończyć NATYCHMIAST! Zarządca pracy: A twój tato był taki sam... jaki ojczym, taki syn ;-; Warwick kopie go w krocze. Warwick: Przynajmniej on nie był stanowczy, więc mogłeś go wykorzystywać. Teraz wypad i zostawcie to co robicie albo inaczej tego pożałujecie. Zarządca pracy: Dobra. Zagwizdał. Wszyscy opuszczają jego wyspę. Warwick: Co za ulga. Ociera czoło, obok stoi Jones. Jones: Jak widać, tutaj nie będzie nudno. No nic, pora zacząć Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki! Pokazał wszystkim logo programu, ale upadł, ponieważ bilbord, który trzymał, przekraczał jego masę. Jones pozbierał się od momentu wpadki z przedmiotem. Otrzepuje się i wraca dalej do mówienia. Jones: Właśnie dowiedziałem się o anty-reklamie napojów ice tea w trakcie czołówki. Będę na ich pogrzebie, ale to zaraz po... odcinku wstępnym! ;) Chowa telefon do kieszeni. Jones: Za chwilę poznacie czternastu zawodników, którzy miejmy nadzieję, wprowadzą powiew świeżości do naszego show! Zmiana kadru. Jones na Bezludnej Wyspie. Jones: Widzicie może tę wysepkę, położoną 30 km od wyspy Pahkitew-Wawanakwa? Tia, zacznijmy od tego, że wyspa mechaniczna Pahkitew została przebudowana w Pahkitew-Wawanakwa, ku pamięci starej wyspie. Patrzy się na teren. Jones: Chyba nie mam więcej do powiedzenia na razie. Warwick: To dobrze. Wpycha się przed kadr. Warwick: Pora na przedstawienie uczestników! Pierwszym z nich jest... Rodney? Wow. Rodney staje na wyspie. Rodney: Druga szansa? Fajnie :D Jones: Tak. Gratuluję powrotu na grę. Rodney: Mam nadzieję, że tu akurat poznam fajną laskę. Jones podziela jego zdanie. Warwick: Yyy, no, aha. Następny uczestnik! Na wyspie pojawia się Anna Maria. Oczy Rodney’a zamieniają się w serce. Jones: Anna Maria! Nasza nowa zawodniczka! Anna Maria: Nowa? Brałam udział w tym posranym czwartym sezonie. Jones: Ano tak. Zapomniałem. Anna Maria kiwa mu głową, potem podchodzi do Rodney’a. Anna Maria: Weźmiesz bagaże? Rodney nie ocknął się, Anna Maria pstryka palcami, aby go zbudzić. Anna Maria: Głuchy jesteś? Coś się zapytałam. Rodney dalej w transie. Anna Maria: Super -.- Ignoruje wielkoluda. Anna Maria: Czy to wszyscy zawodnicy??? xd Obok stoi już Cameron. Cameron: Siema. Jones: Jest i Cameron, zawodnik drugiej obsady i finalista czwartego sezonu! Powiedz, co... Warwick ucisza Jonesa. Warwick: Bez zbędnych ceregieli, plox. Cameron: Czy to wszyscy? Warwick strzela facepalma, nagle zjawiają się Bridgette i Leshawna. Leshawna: Leshawna wróciła do gry! Bridgette: Ja też :D Warwick: Już nie prowadzisz podsumowań? Bridgette: Nastasia i Zach wykupili domenę, a dokładniej studio Zacha. Warwick: To on ma studio? Pozdrówcie go :> Bridgette: Nie mogę. Leshawna: Siema, frajerzy! Królowa wbija na pokład! Anna Maria: ZAJEBISTY ŻART XDDDDDD Leshawna: Coś ci się nie podoba? Anna Maria: Wszystko mi się tu podoba, z wyjątkiem tego, bish. Wskazuje ręką na Rodney’a. Leshawna: No... nawet wysoki, napakowany. Anna Maria: A do niego jak do słupa, nie odezwie się. Leshawna podchodzi do Rodney’a. Leshawna: Hej, twardzielu. Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą laską! Rodney milczy, po chwili jednak się odzywa. Rodney: Ty... ja... słońce... plaża... Anna Maria dostaje mindfucka. Anna Maria: Kumasz cokolwiek z jego pieprzenia? XD Leshawna: Czemu od razu tak nieprzyjemnie? Reszta rozmawia, obok stoi już Amy. Amy: Halo? Dalej każdy ją ignoruje. Ta tylko stoi z megafonem w ręku. Amy: INFORMUJĘ, ŻE PRZYBYŁAM NA WYSPĘ! Każdy się przeraził dźwięku, po chwili jednak mierzą wzrokiem Amy. Amy: No, jestem. Leshawna: To super. Nikogo to nie obchodzi. Amy: Mnie widok twojego ryja też nie cieszy :’) Leshawna: Kultury trochę. Amy: Cieszę się, że wpisałaś sobie to do listy obowiązków. Ale widząc to co robiłaś w TDI lub w TDA, pewnie trochę skłamiesz ;u; Leshawna: Przynajmniej nie próbowałam nikogo zamordować ze swojej rodziny :) Amy: Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Bridgette: Hej, a myślałam, że to było tylko wyreżyserowane... Leshawna: Cały program jest wyreżyserowany, kiedy takie idiotki typu Amy biorą przeciwko nam udział. Amy: Udowodnię ci, że potrafię naprawdę zajść daleko. A w sumie... liczę na to, że Samey tutaj nie będzie :P Leshawna: To w sumie dobrze, że nie będzie musiała widzieć tak zaplutej twarzy i takiego... Amy: Wielgaśnego tyłka, który w 69% składa się z tłuszczu, głupoty i... WIELKICH UD? :’) Leshawna: A teraz to już laska przesadziłaś! Leshawna chce rzucić się na Amy, tymczasem pojawili się już Duncan i Jo. Duncan: Odsuń się od niej, Leshawna. Amy mówi prawdę. Amy: Wow. Poparł mnie, widzisz? :v Leshawna: Jedno warte drugiego. Przewraca oczami. Jo: I to ma być niby konkurencja? Anna Maria: A czego się spodziewałaś luzerko, przedszkola? :)))) Jo: Następna kretynka. Czy ty nie zrezygnowałaś, kiedy Ezekiel dał ci fałszywy brylant? Anna Maria: Ty, jak odpadłaś w trzecim odcinku Plejady Gwiazd, to dopiero było coś :D Anna Maria zwraca się do wszystkich. Anna Maria: Myślała, że Heather stoi po jej stronie oraz Duncan z Gwen :’DDDDD Jo: Zamknij już mordę plastiku. Anna Maria: Jak ci wpierdolę, to zobaczymy, kto tu będzie plastikiem ;) Dała w ryj Jo. Anna Maria: Ze mną się frajerzy nie zadziera ;) Leshawna: I taka postawa mi się podoba! Nie trzeba być taką suką jak Heather, aby potrafić zawalczyć o swoje! Jo: KRÓLOWA BEZCZELNOŚCI PRZEMÓWIŁA!!! Amy: Świetna nazwa na twój temat. Odpierdol się od Leshawny, tylko ja mogę tu każdym pomiatać, więc jak przyszłaś się rządzić... ups... zapisy dawno zamknięte >:) Jo: Ech, ty i te twoje teksty z przedszkola. Myślisz, że jak zagrasz jakąś cool to ci wybaczą po tym, co zrobiłaś Samey? Amy: A co jej niby zrobiłam? :’) Zjawiają się Harold i Sadie. Jo: To zapowiada się super konkurencja dla mnie. Grubas i patyczak. Leshawna: O NIE! Leshawna goni Jo. Harold: Yyyy... Sadie: Siema :D Wiecie, czy jest Katie? Bridgette: Nie ma jej jeszcze. Również Geoffa nie widzę :/ Jo: Sprawdź, czy go nie ma w domu. Leshawna: Wypad!!! Leshawna zrzuca Jo z platformy do wody. Jo: O nie, baleronie! Pożałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś! Leshawna: Wiem, powinnam cię rzucić rekinom na pożarcie :P Amy zaczęła się śmiać. Leshawna: Ty też powinnaś do niej dołączyć, wiesz? Amy: A jak się zamknę? Leshawna: To będzie miło. Amy przewraca oczami. Duncan: Nie słuchaj jej. Próbuje zgrywać tą lepszą. Bridgette: W sumie Duncan, jak nie ma tu Heather, to jednak nominowałam ciebie na złego typa. Duncan: Serio? :D Anna Maria: Duncan miękkie serce. Dziewczyno, no spójrz na niego. Potargała go po głowie. Anna Maria: Kolejny sztuczny koleś, który stał się dobry, bo Gwen z nim zerwała. Leshawna: Uuu, tego nie wiedziałam. Harold: Haha. Duncan warczy. Duncan: Odwalcie się ode mnie, frajerki. Zauważył Harolda i podszedł do niego. Duncan: A ty co, frajerze, myślisz, że już jesteś tu jeden dzień i możesz porządzić? Harold: Nic z tego, Duncan! Tym razem będę lepszy od ciebie! Amy: W byciu żałosnym? Już z góry ci się to udało ;) Leshawna: Nie musisz być taka agresywna i opryskliwa! Amy: Bo co? Wpiszesz mi uwagę do dzienniczka i naskarżysz jak Samey’usia Sramusia? :’) Leshawna: Nie musisz jej wyzywać również! Amy: Pani „Właśnie Zbawiłam Świat Frajerstwem” może się wreszcie zamknąć? Leshawna: Zanim takie larwy jak ty się pojawiły, pomagałam dzieciom. Nadchodzą... Lightning z Geoffem. Bridgette jest bardzo szczęśliwa i tuli się do Geoffa. Bridgette: Kochanie! ^_^ Lightning: Sha-Lightning po wygraną! Duncan: My tu wszyscy chcemy wygrać, pacanie. Rodney się ocknął. Rodney: Co my tu robimy? Jo: Gówno. Co ten frajer tu... Lightning spycha ją znowu z platformy. Lightning: Siema, kolego :P Sha-zaskoczona? Jo: Sha-stul ten kurewski ryj. Lightning: Sklej wary, dopiero pogadamy. Lightning przewraca oczami. Lightning: Ile frajerów pokona Lightninga? Amy: Policz. Lightning rozgląda się po wyspie. Widzi wszystkich uczestników + Jonesa i Warwicka. Lightning: 14? :V Jones: Ale my nie... Warwick: Brakuje mi dwóch osób. Kto się jeszcze dostał do tej obsady? Zjawiają się Max i... ... ... ... ... ...Staci. Wszyscy: CO? Max: Cha, cha, cha! „Złowieszczy śmiech”. Max: Kłaniajcie się przed wa...- Amy była ostro wkurzona i kopnęła z całej siły Maxa w krocze. Amy: CZEGO TU, LILIPUCIE DENNY??? Potem odwraca się do Warwicka. Amy: Stary, gdzie tu wychodek? Warwick: Co to jest? Max: Frajerze, ona chce się wysrać. Jones: Pora, byście przywitali moich zastępców. Amy: Zastępców, nie zastępcę? A on co tu robi? Warwick: Włada :’) Amy: Super. Też mogę? Warwick: Nie. Idzie. Jones: Powinni się... Amy podnosi rękę. Jones: Tak? Amy: Mogę skorzystać z łazienki? Jones: Proszę bardzo. Amy wchodzi do łazienki. Ku jej zdziwieniu, tutaj też się monitoruje. (PZ – Amy): Pokój Zwierzeń w łazience? Uuuuuuuuuu, ale kreatywność :’))))))) (PZ – Leshawna): Hmmm, no nie spodziewałam się takiego sezonu. Plusem jest to, że nie ma tu zołzy Heather, jej przygłupa Alejandro czy wiecznie rządzącej się Courtney. (PZ – Lightning): Ostatni sezon dał sporo do myślenia. Lightning postara się dwa razy bardziej! I to dla jego super drużyny, którą nazwie... shaaaa-Lightning! :D Jones: Gdzie oni są? Topher i Scarlett podjechali samochodem. Scarlett: Siema! Max: Asystentko, spóź... Scarlett wzięła spryskiwacz i zaczynia ganiać Maxa. Max: Ogarnij się, to był taki żart. AAAA! (PZ – Max): *dygocze* Ta war-r-r-r-iatka... ch-ch-chce mmmm-mnie wykkkkońc-cz-cz-czyć... :OOO Topher: A gdzie jest Chris? Amy: W piździe, tępy frajerze. Nie ma Chrisa, więc nie zaruchasz :’) Leshawna: Jeszcze jeden taki tekst i możesz już być całkowicie pewna, że na wyspie dłużej nie zaznasz miejsca. Amy: A ta gaduła? Wskazuje na Staci. Amy: Eee, odezwij się ;-; Staci: No, witam. Anna Maria: A gdzie zdanie o przodkach? Staci: Jakich przodkach? XD (PZ – Staci): Taaa... czwarty sezon. Gadałam za dużo o tym, co to wykonali, a czego nie wykonali. Ale nic, pora się zrehabilitować. Może tu mam większe szanse :) Staci: A tak poza tym, co tam u was? Wiem, nie mam jak zagadać B) Anna Maria ziewa. Anna Maria: Wstawienie gaduły do sezonu, tej tu prawie morderczyni siostry, Josee w szarym kapturze i frajera samozwańczego złem? Czy to jest sezon dla idiotów? XD Jones: W pewnym stopniu... Wszyscy mierzą go wzrokiem. Jones: Znaczy nieeeeeee, nie! Mieliście tylko najmniejszą szansę zaistnieć, więc ten sezon jest dla... Sadie zaczęła płakać. Jones: Przestań! Sadie: Nie będzie tu Katieeeeeeee! :’( Staci: Nie płacz. Wszystko się ułoży :/ Sadie: NIE WYTRZYMAM BEZ NIEJ ANI DNIA!!! Jo: Mam takie jedno marzenie. Zgiń, przepadnij, popełnij samobójstwo. Amy: Po prostu zamknij ten krzywy, zakompleksiony ryj. Wymieniają spojrzenia. Jones: Pora na pierwsze wyzwanie! Sadie: Meh... :/ (PZ – Sadie): Nie wiem, czy sobie dam radę bez Katie. Ona jest świetna, a ja bez niej jestem cieniem :( (PZ – Bridgette): Kiedy zobaczyłam, że Sadie jest bez Katie, zrobiło mi się jej żal. Rozumiem jak to jest, gdy nie byłam z Geoffem w programie, chyba w trzecim sezonie. Ale na szczęście tutaj już jest i obiecam Sadie, że nie musi się bać :) (PZ – Geoff): Ja i mój skarb po programie planujemy zostać małżeństwem. Cieszę się, że mam tak kochaną, urodziwą i życzliwą kobietę jak Bridgette <3 Jones: Kto wygra w tym wyzwaniu – będzie mógł decydować o losach drużyn do tego sezonu. Amy: Super. Jones: Gwarantuję ci, że się nie zawiedziesz ;) Pierwsze wyzwanie w tym sezonie to zebranie jak najwięcej pieniędzy przez 10 sekund. Oto zasady - musicie wejść po kolei do tego pomieszczenia. Po zamknięciu z góry będą wylatywać dolary. Musicie zebrać ich jak najwięcej, wsadzając je do kieszeni. Nie możecie jednak brać pieniędzy z ziemi, bo zostaniecie zdyskwalifikowani lub maszyna wam tego nie naliczy. Które dwie osoby zbiorą jak najwięcej pieniędzy - wygrają i wybiorą drużyny na ten sezon. Amy: Aha, co tera? Jones: Zapraszam chętne osoby. Ach, mam tu swoją maszynkę. Pokazuje wszystkim maszynę. Na obrazku jest Sadie. Sadie: Co to oznacza? Jones: Podejmiesz się jako... Warwick przerywa mu rozmowę. Warwick: Zaczynasz ;-; (PZ – Warwick): Irytują mnie ludzie, którzy pieprzą 20/30 zdań, gdzie wystarczy tylko jedno słowo :’) Sadie: Co ja mam zrobić? Jo strzela facepalma. Jo: I takie idiotki bierzecie do programu? Jones: Kultury trochę -_- Sadie zaczyna. Jones: Masz w sumie 9 dolarów. Kto następny? Harold. Sadie: Jak mi poszło? Warwick: Porównamy cię z Haroldem. (PZ – Duncan): Ta łamaga nie ma szans. Harold przyszykował 17 dolarów. Jones: 17 dolarów. Duncan: Uhm Jones: Jo, zapraszamy. Jo: Pewnie. Ta nie miała szczęścia. Jones: 13 dolarów? XD Jo: Zamknij się... Urażona idzie. (PZ – Jo): POWINNAM MIEĆ PIERWSZE MIEJSCE!!! Jones: Leshawna, twój ruch. Leshawna: Zobaczymy, co i ja potrafię ;) Mija dziesięć sekund, Leshawna przychodzi z niemałym plikiem. Jones: 33 dolarów? Nawet nieźle :3 Leshawna podchodzi z banknotami do Jo i policzkuje ją forsą. Leshawna: Ale takiego obrotu się nie spodziewałaś? Jo: o_______o (PZ – Jo): Laska ma co pokazać, szanuję ją. (PZ – Leshawna): Jo to straszna samowładczyni. Nie dziwię jej się. Jones: Geoff? Geoff: Juhu. O tak, ziomy :D Po chwili wrócił. Jones: 21 dolarów. Nie tak źle. Amy? Amy: Jak mus, to mus. Amy podchodzi. Jones: 22 dolary? Też niezły wynik. Co powie Anna Maria? Anna Maria: Patrz i ucz się. Podchodzi do maszyny, pokazuje seksowne ruchy i wraca. Jones: 4 dolary xDDDD No mogło być gorzej. (PZ – Anna Maria): NIE PODOBAŁO MU SIĘ??!??!?!?!? Pluje na kamerę. Jones: Lightning? Lightning przychodzi również z dużym plikiem pieniędzy. Lightning: Ile dla Lightninga? Jones: 28 dolarów i drugie miejsce. Lightning: Mało brakowało -_- Jones: Kolej Duncana. Duncan: Trzymać kciuki. Podchodzi i przychodzi z dużym plikiem. Duncan: Trochę tego mam, co nie? Jones: Nooo nieźle. 30 dolarów. Lightning: SHA-CO? Jones: Pora na to, aby Cameron się zmierzył. Cameron: Nie chcę. Jones mierzy go wzrokiem. Jones: Duh, a Max? Max podchodzi i się tylko wywala. Zdążył złapać jednego dolara. Jones: 1 dolar. Cieniutko :) Warwick: Zaczynacie mnie wkurzać. A Staci? (PZ – Duncan): Zostali chyba surferka, gaduła i ten lowelas? Ciekawe ile im się uda. Jestem pewny wygranej >:) Staci przychodzi. Jones: 23 dolary. Jak na ciebie, jest to całkiem niezły wynik. Wszyscy: Wooow. Staci: No co? :P Umiem przecież. Sadie: Niezły wynik. Staci: Dzięki :) Staje obok Sadie. Staci: Dalej sobie nie radzisz bez Katie? :/ Sadie: Może się jakoś przyzwyczaję :/ Jones: Pora na Rodney’a, przedostatni. Idzie. Jones: 8 dolarów? Wow... słabo chyba. Warwick: I ostatnia Bridgette. Bridgette: Życzcie mi powodzenia. Mija 10 sekund, które trwają jak 5 minut. Po chwili... zaskoczona Bridgette, brak banknotów na podłodze. Jones: 49 dolarów?! :O Warwick: Rozbiłaś bank, mała. Gratuluję idealnego wyniku. Jones: Brawo! :DDDD Wszyscy biją brawa, Duncan przewraca oczami. Duncan: Głupi zawsze ma szczęście. Bridgette: Zazdrosny? ;u; Jones: Pora na przedstawienie wyników: *1) Bridgette – 49 = ZWYCIĘSTWO!!! (wybiera składy do Teamu A) *2) Leshawna – 33 = WICEMISTRZ!!! (wybiera składy do Teamu B) *3) Duncan – 30 *4) Lightning – 28 *5) Staci – 23 *6) Amy – 22 *7) Geoff – 21 *8) Harold – 17 *9) Jo – 13 *10) Sadie – 9 *11) Rodney – 8 *12) Anna Maria – 4 *13) Max – 1 *14) Cameron – 0 Topher: Brawo Bridgette. Scarlett: Jesteś w teamie B (taka mała dygresja), a Leshawna w teamie A. Zacznijcie wybierać swoje składy. Bridgette i Leshawna nawzajem wymieniają imiona zawodników. Bridgette: Sadie :) Leshawna: Amy, choć to co robi jest złe -_- Bridgette: Lightning Leshawna: No to może... Cameron? Bridgette: Staci. Leshawna: Niech będzie Jo. Cameron: NIEEEEE... Bridgette: Duncan. Amy: NIEEEEE... Każdy się na nią dziwnie patrzy. Amy: To znaczy... sprowadzasz na swoją drużynę porażkę. XD Bridgette: Jasne. XD Leshawna: Sorki Bridgette za to, ale... Geoff :/ Bridgette: Kurczę :( Leshawna: Przepraszam. Potrzebowałam kogoś do zespołu. Bridgette: Mogę wziąć Harolda? Leshawna: Jak sobie chce... Warwick strzela facepalma. Jones: Wygrałyście wyzwanie, ale nie wybieracie drużyn!!! Jednak. Bo już robicie festiwal przyjaźni. Patrzy się na składy. Jones: Ale takie mogą zostać. Skład Leshawny to: Rodney, Jo, Anna Maria, Cameron, Amy, Leshawna no i Geoff. U Bridgette będą: Bridgette, Max, Sadie, Staci, Harold, Lightning i Duncan. Bridgette: Ale ja nie wybierałam Maxa. Jones: Co z tego? Skład Leshawny to od tej chwili... Sznyclowe Bandziory! Duncan wybałusza oczy. Jones: Courtney dała mi te propozycje, więc się zgodziłem. Duncan: Aha ._. Poklepał go po ramieniu. Duncan: To współczuję ci takiej pomocy, „kolego”. Jones: Dzię-ki? Druga drużyna to Skrzydlate Potwory. A teraz, żeby nie być chamem... Pokazuje im mapę. Jones: Dzięki tej mapie dostaniecie się do swoich domków. Możecie odpocząć ;) Potwory i Bandziory idą do swoich ekip. Jones: Odcinek wprowadzający mamy za nami, a żadne z nich jeszcze nie ucierpiało! Dalej mamy tę 14, a jak rozwiną się relacje między zawodnikami? Tego nie przegapcie w kolejnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Kamera ukazuje wyspę Pahkitew-Wawanakwa z lotu ptaka. Po chwili zaciemnienie, czyli koniec programu. Kategoria:Odcinki NesteaCookie Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki